Laissez moi voir un cortège, juste une fois
by Tenshimizu
Summary: Duo aimerait, souhaite enfin veut allez à un cortège ... Comme la présedente cette fics met venue d'un plosh... pour le résumé c'est tout se que vous aurez...


Auteur : Tenshimizu

Note 1 : D'habitude je n'aime pas les titres longs mais il met venu d'un coup comme cette fic.

Note2 : Je remercie BernieCalling de corriger mes textes ( parce que moi et l'orthographe cela fait deux)

**Laissez moi voir un cortège, juste une fois…**

Duo était ravi, tout simplement heureux.

C'est donc avec un énorme sourire qu'il quitta la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero l'Iceberg, enfin seulement quand celui-ci n'était pas collé à son laptop ce qui malheureusement n'arrivait pas souvent

- Hello everybody ! cria t-il. Quat-Chan et Troman qu'avez-vous préparé de bon ce matin ?

- Bonjour Duo répond Quatre avec un sourire déposant une montagne de pain perdu devant le natté ainsi qu'un pot de sucre.

Duo lui fit un sourire puis commença à dévorer, Quatre en rigola en sortant de la pièce vite suivit par Trowa qui s'appropria l'unique fauteuil à une place pour y lire son journal quant à Wufei lui s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte entre la cuisine et le salon.

- Il est vraiment en forme c'est dernier temps sourit Quatre toujours autant amusé par l'attitude de son ami.

- Hum répond Trowa tournant une page de son journal

- C'est vrai je me demande pourquoi ? Dit Wufei regardant l'Américain engloutir l'assiette avec un étrange sourire.

- Finalement je préfère pas savoir dit le Chinois après un moment de silence.

- Quat Chan cria soudain le natté déboulant de la cuisine. Ça te dirait te venir avec moi demain à une petite fête ?

Le natté ne vit pas Trowa légèrement se tendre derrière son journal ni le chinois se redresser tous deux sur leur garde prêt à intervenir car ils se souvenaient très bien comment s'était passé la journée à leur retour. Dieu seul sait comment Duo avait réussi à saouler Quatre qui pourtant n'aimait pas l'alcool, mais le plus important était qu'ils avaient été tous les deux insupportables le lendemain. Duo, normalement joviale et sourire, tirait la tronche ayant un mal de tête et qui avait le malheur de faire plus de bruit que d'habitude voyait un couteau passer près de lui, juste un réflexe d'après ce qu'ils avaient déduit mais ils ne s'étaient plus retrouvés dans la même pièce que lui avant le lendemain matin. Quatre lui n'était pas mieux d'une humeur massacrante car d'après lui à cause de cette cuite il entendait les gens mieux que d'habitude, son don avait amplifié mais le pire c'est que même une aspirine ne faisait rien contre sa migraine, donc s'était comme s'il avait été sous système zéro de la journée et s'énervait pour un rien. Depuis ce jour les pilotes prenaient des précautions comme venir dans un lieu assez reculé des villes mais cette fois-ci ils n'avaient pas eux le choix, bien qu'en vacances les mads leur avaient déjà préparé cette maison

- Quel genre de fête ? Demande Quatre

- Un cortège !

- Un cortège ?

- Oui un défilé avec des chars, des gens costumés de la musique sourit Duo

- Je veux bien déclara presque de suite le blond

Ravi, Duo se retourna vers le méché qui se contentait de tourner de temps en temps une page

- Et toi Tro ? Ça te tente ?

- Je verrais répondit il ne lâchant pas son journal des yeux.

Le natté ne s'était même pas encore retourner vers le Chinois que celui-ci répondit

- Ote-toi cette idée de la tête

- Mais Fei…

- Non !

- Pour me faire plaisir demande avec une voix d'enfant Duo

- Justement laisse-t-il tomber avant de quitter la pièce

- T'es qu'un Messant ! Cria Duo son doigt pointé près de la porte où le Chinois ne se trouvait plus.

Puis il entendit un pas bien connu, joyeux Duo se retourna vers lui, après tout ils étaient en vacances donc Heero serait plus loquace et ne refuserait peut-être pas.

- Ro tu nous accompagnes au cortège ? C'est demain continue t-il devant le haussement de sourcil de son ami. Duo n'aime pas le soupir que lâcha sous vis-avis, Heero ne soupirait que quand il l'ennuyait un peu beaucoup et encore ce n'était pas le même.

- Mission. Dit-il en montrant des feuilles. Elle vient de me parvenir, elle a lieu demain.

- Quoi ? Cria Duo fixant les feuilles d'un air mauvais. Nous sommes en vacances Heero il n'est pas question que…

- Il faut aller récupérer des plans dans une base près d'ici si nous ne le faisons pas Oz risque d'inventer une armure plus puissante que les Taurus.

- Shit ! Ils font chier, je hais les mads, je hais Oz ! Cria Duo claquant la porte du salon.

- On ne peut vraiment pas ? demande Quatre

- Non, cette mission se fera sans Gundam !

- Fais Chier, c'est pas vrai ruminait Duo sa colère n'arrivait pas à se dissiper même après une bonne douche ni après le plat délicieux que Quatre avait tenu à préparer. Soupirant le natté s'assied sur son lit retirant une photo, il n'avait plus qu'à se coucher espérant que sa colère se dissiperait pendant la nuit car sinon il ne donnait pas cher de la peau des Ozie, pas qu'il les appréciait mais c'est contre les mads qu'il aurait préféré déclencher la colère du Shinigami.

Duo constata que sa colère n'avait pas diminué, elle avait même augmenté donc c'est d'une humeur massacrante qu'il descendît pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Duo lui dit Quatre avec un faible sourire. Celui-ci ne lui répondit même pas se contentant d'engloutir ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette.

Ne voulant pas mettre plus de pression le petit blond se tait depuis hier il avait ressentit une grande colère de la part de Duo, cela l'avait beaucoup étonné car il n'avait jamais su percer ses barrières, tout comme celle de ses autres compagnons d'armes. Enfin pas si fortement car chacun laissait de temps filtrer un sentiment ou l'autre. Soupirant le blond débarrassa le table

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore Maxwell ?

- Je l'ignore.

Il n'eut l'occasion de parler avec son ami, car à peine la vaisselle dans l'évier qu'ils devaient partir. Wufei était chargé de couvrir leur fuite ainsi que de faire exploser la bombe à commande manuelle placée dans le secteur E, située près de la sortie, ce serait son travail quand tout le monde serait sorti. Quatre, lui était charger du secteur D, tandis que Trowa du C pendant que Duo devrait couvrir les arrières de Heero en même temps qu'il s'occuperait du secteur B et A. Et ils n'avaient en tout et pour tout qu'une demi-heure, les bagages étaient déjà dans la camionnette qu'ils avaient empruntée en début de semaine. Car juste après que la base aura explosé, ils devraient quitter la ville.

La mission se passait bien pour tout le monde, Wu, Tro et Quat l'avaient déjà prévenu du bon déroulement de leur mission alors que lui venait de finir le secteur B. Plus que le A pendant que monsieur l'iceberg s'occupait des ordinateurs, dans les couloirs il avait aussi tué au moins 20 gardes et le nombre ne faisait qu'augmenter, il n'aimait pas tuer par plaisir mais sa colère ne semblait pas vouloir retomber et cela l'énervait donc il était à cran. Hop encore un soldat tué, quand allaient-ils finir de venir ?

- C'est fait entendit-il dans son oreillette

- C'est pas trop tôt répond d'une voix froide Duo tuant un nouveau garde et posant le dernière explosif avant de le déclencher.

- On a 5 minutes pour se barrer dit Duo avant de commencer à courir, bien sur des soldats courageux avaient essayé de les arrêter mais pour l'instant Duo ne les trouvaient que suicidaire. Courrant n'hésitant pas à dégommer des couteaux. Manquerait plus qu'en plus ils crèvent dans cette putain de base. La sortie, ils y étaient presque, Wufei avait intérêt à être près à filer.

A peine furent-ils sortis que Wufei appuya sur le détonateur. Ils n'avaient plus que deux minutes pour filer. Digne des grands films, au moment où la base explosa la voiture démarra et accéléra à pleine vitesse vers la ville. Voilà la mission était finie.

Duo rentra dans la nouvelle planque, encore plus maussade qu'à son départ, non seulement sa colère ne s'était pas dissipée mais en plus il avait tué plus qu'à la normal ajoutant à la colère existante. Claquant la porte, il monta se doucher puis alla se coucher juste avant il sortit quand même la photo qu'il emmenait toujours avec lui, celle-ci représentait un char avec des personnes déguisées lançant des confettis. A ce moment seulement sa colère disparut pour faire place à de la tristesse et de la mélancolie. Il était de nouveau plonger dans son passé

_**Flash Back / **_

- **_Tu as vu Solo ?_**

- **_Ce n'est qu'une photo lui répond le jeune homme _**

- **_Oui, mais c'est Nia et Hope qui me l'ont ramené. Tu sais aux quartiers des Dames…_**

- **_Travailler ? demande aussitôt Solo _**

_**Bien que l'enfant était naïf il savait très bien de quoi parlait Solo comme aussi qu'elle était le travaille des Dames habillées très court même en hiver. **_

- **_Non, enfin je crois Hunter est allé avec elles. _**

- **_Bien ! soupir Solo _**

- **_Elles m'ont dit que c'est un gros monsieur qui avait ça, et qu'elle était dans sa valise. C'est quoi Solo tu le sais. _**

- **_Sûrement une fête inventée par les terriens _**

- **_Nous, on en a pas alors ? Oh dis, tu crois que dans la cité des riches ils fêtent ça ? _**

- **_Peut-être…_**

- **_Dis Solo moi aussi j'aimerai voir ça. _**

- **_Pas possible gamin, faudrait que t'aille sur terre et les billets sont chers. _**

- **_Dis Solo tu voudrais aller sur terre ? _**

- **_Pourquoi ça ? Même si elle est pas la meilleure des colonies, c'est là où tu es né, je vois pas pourquoi je quitterais un lieu que je connais pour aller quelque part où on sera sûrement pire traité qu'ici. Mais si t'as l'occasion d'un jour d'y aller alors va à cette fête, et viens nous raconter d'accord ? _**

_**L'enfant acquiesce car au bout d'un moment Solo mettait un des enfants qu'il récoltait dans la rue dans une de ces navettes./ **_

Sur ses pensées Duo s'endormi serrant dans son sommeil la photo.

- Quatre demande soudain Trowa alors que le blond venait de tomber à genoux

- Sa colère est partie pour faire place à une grande tristesse. Ce n'est pas le faite que les Mads ont supprimé nos vacances qui ont fait ça.

- Surtout que c'est pas la première fois. Répond Wufei

- Heero ? demande Quatre voyant le Japonais s'installer près de la table basse

- Il dort. Répond-il avant de se consacrer à son rapport.

Les autres crevés finir par aller se coucher, donc ils ne virent pas le Perfect Soldier sortir deux feuilles de l'imprimante pour les poser sur la table de verre.

Le lendemain, Duo était vidé de toute énergie. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, il se sentait vide en faite.

- Duo cria Quatre déboulant dans sa chambre.

- Quoi ? demande t-il d'une voix pâteuse

- Tu veux voir un cortège ?

- Hein ?

- Heero a sorti tous les endroits dans les environs où il y en avait.

- Heero ? Demande Duo avant de réaliser et se retourner vers la couchette de son ami.

- Il est parti en mission aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

- Ah ! Montre les feuilles dis alors Duo.

Sourire aux lèvres, le blond lui tandis les feuilles glissant en toute innocence celle de mission de Heero. Celui-ci devait être épuisé hier soir pour la jeter simplement dans la corbeille de papier et non la détruire comme à son habitude.

- Quatre cela ne…

- Je serai occupé pendant la semaine on verra cela la prochaine fois. Sourit le blond.

Heero sortait de la base plus épuisé que jamais, avoir Duo comme ombre en mission les rendait plus faciles réalisa t-il soufflant en haut de la colline regardant la base exploser.

- Ca te plairait de voir un autre spectacle ?

Il était vraiment fatigué, il n'avait même pas entendu Duo s'approcher

- Comme ? demande t-il malgré lui

- Un cortège !

Heero fronça les sourcils. Puis compris quand l'Américain lui montra trois feuilles celle de mission et les deux autres était bien sûr des dates.

- C'est gentil mais tu vois Heero j'aime pas voir les choses tout seul

- Et Quatre ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. En faite j'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire que je voulais venir avec toi qu'il m'a jeté dehors. Tu crois qu'il râle ?

Heero lui sourit, pas grand chose mais cela fut plaisir au natté.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu tant y aller ? Demande le Japonais

- J'ai fait une promesse à quelqu'un. Il faudra vite finir cette guerre comme ça je pourrais aller sûr L2. Et toi ?

- Par curiosité.

Duo lui sourit, vraiment il préférait les vacances surtout de carnaval cela rendait vraiment plus loquace Heero. Son sourire sur les lèvres il tira le jeune homme pour lui montrer une voiture en bas de la colline, ils n'allaient quand même pas faire 15 kilomètre à pieds.

**Fin**


End file.
